Spritzy Mitzi (toy)
Spritzy Mitzi is an octopus-like sprinkler toy that appears in the 19th episode of the second season of Doc Mcstuffins. She gets a pebble stuck in her tentacles but refused to get it looked at resulting in a crack, but Doc uses tape to fix her up. Looks Mitzi is a red and orange octopus-like sprinkler toy with spots on her head. She talks in slang similar to that of a rapper. Quotes *"What's popin Doc and the funky fresh toy crew" *"Ready to get wet and boogie down with the coolest sprinkler in town" *"Oooo au ahh" *"Get in here crew" *"That was funky fresh you guys are solid" *"Let's get our sprinkle on" *"Let's get this water started" *"Don't sweat it Doc we're chillin" *"Oh snap you're right" *"I don't need fixing for just a little pebble I can sprinkle fine with it don't sweat it" *"As sure as the sun is hot" *"You guys wanna boogie down and get cool and I wanna boogie down and sprinkle you no little pebble is going to stop me" *"You're my girl yo" *"This is so cool" *"Whho hoo oh yea get your sprinkle on this sprinkle is fresh if I do say so myself" *"What's happening?" *"On the best sprinkling day of the year?" *"Ok check me out Doc" *"Thanks, lamby I felt the love" *"Aww don't worry chilly I can't sprinkle you if I wanted to" *"When everybody needs me most?" *"Not funky fresh" *"What if it's something you can fix Doc what if I can't sprinkle again?" *"In English Doc" *"So can you fix it Doc or am I going to be boxed up forever?" *"Of course, if it was my last sprinkle at least it was with my friends" *"I don't know if I can relax if I can't sprinkle I'm nothing just a lawn or dement with holes" *"Thanks guys I trust you Doc you're my girl" *"Solid so solid" *"That's it!" *"Well, let's get back out there and boogie!" *"Oh sorry got all excited" *"So what do I have to do to get cleared?" *"Well stuffy kinda told me the pebble was in three when you went inside" *"It's the first really hot day I wanted it to be the most funky fresh time ever! Pulse it was so little I didn't think it was a big deal" *"When the sun is strong and the day is long and the temperature gets so hot the kids wanna play and my sprinklers spray and never wanna stop but a pebble got stuck the water backed up and the party had to go pop" *"Better fix it now" *"I never thought of it that way but I get it now" *"Next time I'll speak up thanks" *"Haha, I'm fixed!" *"And there still some hot sun out there" *"Haha come on guys sprinkle sprinkle go go go aw hu oh yea sprinkle on sprinkle on" Appearances *Season 2 episode 19 Trivia *Diagnosis: piper cloggy tentacle osis Category:Characters Category:Dottie's toys Category:Females Category:Titular toys Category:Toys Category:Article stubs